


Miss & Her Special Kitty

by Archangel0Lucifer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Desire, Dildos, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Petting, Hotel Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Speech Disorders, Strap-Ons, Stuttering, Sweet, Tails, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel0Lucifer/pseuds/Archangel0Lucifer
Summary: Sister Alicia Oglesby follows her boyfriend Special Ghoul along for one of his work related trips. This is the events of one particular night.Smut.FemDom/sub.Kitten play.Light BDSM.Spin-off of What's This? A Ghost Series.Takes place within the Searching Four timeline.
Relationships: Special Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Last Stop of the Press Tour

Finland

Sister Alicia Oglesby was alone in the suite, sixth floor of a moderately classy hotel in the outskirts of Helsinki. The heat inside the hotel room was turned up high, creating an uncomfortable stifle in the air. She didn't enjoy the heat that high but had set it that way as an honest mistake. She'd woken early, before eight, in the morning (that was truly early for her most days) and she turned on the heat rather than the air conditioning while in a sleepy daze. She set about her routine without catching her error.

She was alone in the hotel room and had been all morning. Her boyfriend (though he was truly so much more to her than that simple word implied), had been out attending to work related matters. She woke up early to send him off but opted to not go back to sleep. It was to be her last day away from the church and she wished to take full advantage of her time.

The sister stepped out of the lavish bathroom with a billow of hot steam following her through the door. She was wrapped in one of the hotel's fluffy white towels and her damp hair was left clinging to the sides of her rounded face. She'd just gotten out of the shower. She had taken her time to let the nearly scalding water soothe her aching muscles. They were sore but ached in an almost pleasing fashion.

The Sister had spent two hours down in the hotel's top of the line fitness center, working on cardio and light weight training. She wasn't entirely a fitness buff but when the mood struck, she took advantage of the motivation. Bedsides, the hotel had a great gym, why pass it up? She enjoyed the time alone, listening to her favorite music through quality headphones she'd borrowed from her boyfriend.

She and Special Ghoul were away from the church they called home. They had been gone almost a week. Four cities, three countries and all in six days. The trip was so that Special could do some press work for the Ghost project. It was only a few days worth of work away, but Alicia had begged to come along. She wanted a taste of the luxury that came from these kinds of excursions. It wasn't that the Sister hadn't any experience dipping into the life of luxury but it had been some time since the opportunity to indulge had arisen.

Sister Alicia was twenty four years of age and only in her second year as a clergy member of the Emeritus Church of Satan. She'd come from a long line of dark witches, raised to honor the Beast Below, but had been the first in her family to join the organization or any official organization at all. She left her home, in the farmlands of rural England, to be with the church and hadn't the chance to get away since taking her vows at age twenty two. She kept busy at the church, doing her job as secretary to Cardinal Copia and building her faith to serve the Master below. She hadn't been there long enough for an official vacation. It wasn't until the third year as part of the dark clergy that one would earn their paid holiday time.

She thought that by following her Special Ghoul on one of his media outings, she could take advantage of the little getaway to create a holiday for the two to enjoy. She also thought that maybe seeing how the organization handled matters outside the walls of the church would be an interesting learning experience. It was, though she didn't actually spend too much time doing church work. The ghoul did that on his own.

While Alicia had expected her boyfriend to be busy, she hadn't fully realized just how busy the ghoul would be. His days were full and it left her to find ways to entertain herself while he was gone. She wasn't going to complain about it though, because their nights were spent together and she'd never once considered that a bad thing. She loved Special with all her heart and cherished every moment they had together.

The Sister made no plans that day to go out and explore the city. It was their second night in that location and she'd done enough poking about the day before to fill her curiosities. No, that day she had definite plans to stay in. There was much to prepare for before her Special ghoul returned to the hotel for the evening. It was to be a night of fun that would be nothing short of desirable for both.

Alicia crossed the room and went right to the room's climate control center and shut off the heat. She lowered the temperature way down and pressed the button to activate the air conditioning. Immediately she felt the icy cold air blow through the vents and she stood there, cooling her shower rosy skin. She took advantage of the cold, knowing that Special would ensure it was stopped the moment he returned. That ghoul hated feeling cold.

Once she was content with the idea that the air would circulate and start feeling less stuffy, she walked towards the large bed in the middle of the room. She slipped free of the towel and let it fall to the floor with a quiet flop sound. A shiver ran up her spine and she climbed into bed, stretching her small body across the vast space on the mattress. In addition to being spacious, much more so than the full bed in her dormitory back home and significantly more than the twin mattress she often shared with her ghoul in his dormitory, the bed was soft, the best quality she'd ever experienced. She made a mental list in her head and ranked that particular mattress her favorite of their time away.

She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She knew there was time to linger, but didn't want to hold off on her preparations for the night she had planned much longer. She was much too excited. Her thoughts got away from her and she wound up having a bit more fun on her own than she originally intended. Two self provided orgasms later, Alicia got up from the bed and started to prepare for the night ahead.


	2. Even Good Kittens Make Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's about it.

Going out to dinner wasn't a viable option when Special traveled too far from the church and the small town it was part of. There were too many prying eyes and opportunities for chaos to arise. The world at large was not ready or willing to accept the presence of creatures of Hell. His uniform and mask could only hide so much, so when he was out on the road, he relied upon hotel room service, or in the earlier days, vending machines. Having Sister Alicia with him gave him a bit more freedom. It was still wise to stay in, but he could easily ask her to go and get something a bit more appetizing, like pizza or drive thru burgers.

That night though, room service was the best option the couple decided, ordering an assortment of smaller plates and a few bottles of wine. They set up their dinner in a picnic style layout, right over the end of their spacious bed.

They shared the pieced together meal, engaging in quiet conversation as they took the time to feed one another and steal kisses and playful touches. It was sweet and fun and the two, as always, enjoyed one another's company.

Alicia stretched her short body out across the mattress, just in front of the pillows. She picked at the remaining little bites and drank the last of several glasses of wine. The ghoul was sitting upright at the foot of the bed. He too had had plenty of wine and finished off the last of the fancy steak that was served on little skewers. It was dangerously rare, simply seared on all sides, cold and red in the middle just as he liked. It took some bribery on their part to get the kitchen to release such undercooked food to them.

Before Special had come back from his day of radio interviews, Alicia had cranked up the heat in the room to make sure it was the toasty temperature her ghoul preferred. It was warm but not stifling as it had been earlier in the day. It was a most comfortable temperature for them both.

During dinner, the sister made no mention of her plans for the night, waiting for the perfect opportunity to do so. Well fed and giddy on wine, she thought that the opportunity had come.

"H-hey Sp-special Ghoul." She said in a sing-song tone.

The ghoul looked over as she sat herself up and leaned to set her empty glass on the bedside table. She was looking at the ghoul with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Hey Pretty Sister Alicia." Special said, smiling at her, all too aware of the look in her eyes. She was slightly aroused and he was too.

"Y-you are, um, y-you are n-not too t-tired t-tonight, um are y-you?" She asked. She'd mentioned to the ghoul, that morning, that she had plans for something fun, but didn't get into detail.

"To tired for what?" He asked and began clearing off the mess from dinner. He stacked up the empty plates and set them on the tray they arrived on.

"G-games." Alicia whispered, licking her lips and tasting the sweet wine she'd finished.

A huge grin crossed the ghoul's face. It was a little code the two had come up with, simply calling their activities games, and honestly, they were a bit of a game. He knew exactly what kind of games his girlfriend was asking for. They didn't involve boards or cards but a fair amount of rules were to be set and then toys would be used if he was lucky. His heart started racing, with just the thought of what was to happen.

"Not too tired my Pretty Sister Alicia." Special said and got up from the bed, carrying the tray over to set down on the floor by the door. "And I am very pleased with the idea." He said, returning to the bed. His tail flicked behind him and his mouth began to water.

"G-good." Alicia whispered and shifted her position to pull her legs up underneath her body. She pushed herself up into a kneeling stance and beckoned Special closer with the curl of two fingers. "C-come h-here, my k-kitten."

The ghoul sidestepped along the floor, following the mattress until he was right in front of his pretty sister. His eyes were fixed on her face, glittering brightly to show off his excitement.

Alicia lifted her arms and wrapped both around the back of his neck, pulling him closer and down until their lips met in a sweet kiss. It was brief, but she didn't pull back, whispering against his mouth.

"L-let m-me p-play, um, w-with you." She murmured. "S-sweet K-kitty."

Special's eyes flashed with lust and he produced an over the top meowing sound that had Alicia giggling. He loved her giggles. He pulled her into a kiss. It was much deeper than the previous kiss, and Alicia slipped her tongue into Special's mouth quite easily, as the ghoul was ready and willing. His eyes slid closed, then she closed hers as the intensity of their actions grew.

Her short fingers sifted through the hair at the back of his head, pulling the spiky strands tightly as she held him against her. Her other hand moved around to the front, petting over his cheek, then up over one of his horns. Special mewled, low in his throat. His arms circled around her hips, a natural response, and he held her just as close. The gentle slide of each of their tongues gave way to little nips and the ghoul sucked her tongue into his mouth, swirling his around hers until they both moaned.

"Y-you w-want th-that, m-my S-sw-sweet K-kitty?" She asked softly, parting from the kiss. She sharply bit his lower lip and he whimpered. "Y-you w-want t-to p-play?"

Special's tail flicked, swinging around and resting over the curve of her hip. He pressed his forehead into hers and he opened his eyes. She was looking at him. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, knowing what was in store at the mention of play. He was truly, the most excited about it.

Alicia's eyes fluttered at the gentle swish of the velvety tail at her hip. She was weak every time he used it to touch her. She responded to his action by thumbing over his horn again, making him whimper and mewl. She lived for those sounds he made. They caused her spine to tingle and the place between her legs throb.

"Yes Miss." He whispered. "Yes, please Miss."

Alicia's smile was instantaneous. There was just something in the way he said that title that pleased her greatly. She leaned back, holding his face in her hands. She swiped her thumb over his chin, picking up lots of drool, and bits left over from dinner. Her ghoul was a mess a lot of the time but she never seemed bothered by it. It was strangely charming, seeing her messy ghoul. She loved him regardless. He was hers and she was his.

"G-go, um, g-go cl-clean y-yours-self up, K-kitty. B-be a g-good l-little k-kitten for y-your M-miss." She said, pushing against his chest. "I, w-will, um, I will g-get th-things s-set u-up." She gave the ghoul a little kiss on his nose before pushing him further away.

"Yes." Special whispered. "Yes Miss. Okay." He turned and hurried off to the bathroom to wash his face and rinse out his mouth. He spent an extra few minutes giving himself the best clean he could without jumping in the shower. There just wasn't time as he didn't want to leave her waiting.

Meanwhile, Alicia took the time he was gone to gather the things they'd need for the night from her suitcase and change into something a bit more revealing than her comfortable lounge pants and baggy tee shirt. She had the whole outfit planned, though there wasn't much to it. Outfit might have been the wrong way to describe what she slipped into.

When Special emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, he had already stripped off his shirt (as it became rather messy during dinner). He was still in his uniform pants and a pair of black and red striped socks. He froze in place, catching Alicia standing there waiting at the foot of the bed. His mouth dropped open. His tongue sort of dropped too. He began to drool heavily.

The Sister was dressed in only a pair of high waisted and high cut black lace underwear. It was decorated in satin ribbon and she wore a matching push-up bra. her short, thick legs were clothed in sheer thigh-high tights held up with faux leather garters. She wore patent leather heels, with a crisscross strap that twisted around each ankle. She'd untied her ponytail and her slightly damp hair hung down over the tops of her shoulders in loose waves. Her eye makeup remained the same, a smoky grey color and she had reapplied glossy black lipstick, that had faded over the course of their shared meal.

"Y-you l-like, um, wh-what y-you see, K-kitty?" She said in a seductive way.

Alicia took a few steps towards the ghoul and reached up. Pressing against the bottom of his chin, she closed his mouth for him. Her fingers became wet from his drooling habits. She wiped her hand clean on his pants, very close to but not touching the slight bulge at the front.

"S-st-strip f-for, me." She commanded, and had a smug smile on her lips. "B-be a g-good k-kitten."

"Yes Miss." Special said and hurried to remove his remaining clothes, pants and socks. He left his boxers on, their front was tented and a little damp. He'd been a great deal more aroused than he was moments before. Seeing his girlfriend dressed in such a sexy manner and smelling her desire was more than enough to get him worked up.

Alicia made a quiet tutting sound. "I… I s-said st-strip!" She said firmly.

She glanced away, eyeing a leather riding crop that was set on the end of the bed. Her desire to grab it flared but ultimately faded. The pair would get to that. She looked back towards her boyfriend, eyeing his crotch and substantial erection.

The ghoul peeled away his boxer shorts and kicked them aside. His cock was hard, twitching as it wasn't restrained any longer. It stood straight up, smearing his belly with trails of pre-release. Special stood before his pretty Sister Alicia and chewed his bottom lip. Even with her in in her strappy heels, he stood a good few inches taller than her. He loved her short stature; she was his little lady afterall.

"Yes Miss. Sorry Miss." He whispered, tail swinging slowly behind him.

His fingers itched to get a grip on himself, give a little stroke and tug. He barely touched himself when Alicia commanded him not to.

"No!" She said quite clearly and the ghoul's hands dropped to his sides. "D-down." Alicia said and the ghoul got down to his knees. He didn't need to be told twice. He was a good kitten. Kitty needed to please his Miss, not upset her.

The sister reached back, plucking something off the foot of the bed. It was not the leather riding crop. Instead, it was something with more give, more bend to it. It jingled in her hands and the ghoul whimpered, knowing exactly what it was.

"C-crawl t-to m-me, Kitty." Alicia said next and the ghoul dropped onto his hands and crawled towards his girlfriend. This wasn't their first go at this kind of play and the ghoul knew his role.

"G-good K-kitty." Alicia praised, petting through Special's hair before she secured the object in her hand around his neck.

It was a faux leather collar, one that matched the design of her garters. It was trimmed in black lace and had a little green bell attached to the D ring. It matched his eyes. Alicia slipped two fingers down between the collar and Special's throat, testing it wasn't too tight. It fit him nicely. The collar was new, a little surprise she bought for him with her last paycheck. She'd collared him before but not with this new design. She liked it and hoped he did too.

When Alicia stepped back, she leaned herself against the edge of the mattress, not quite sitting on it. It supported her body weight but she still held herself up on her legs, feet pressed firmly to the carpet. She looked at Special with a dark desire in her eyes.

"Y-you like y-your p-pr-present, Kitty?" She asked.

The ghoul sat up, staying on his knees. He looked into Alicia's lust blown eyes and kept his gaze on her as he lifted his fingers up to his neck. He traced over the collar, feeling the smooth faux leather and the soft scratch of the lace. His motions knocked the little bell and it jingled. A broad smile crossed his lips.

"Yes Miss." He whispered. "Thank you."

"Y-you a-are, um, w-welcome." She said and climbed up into the bed. She stayed close to the edge, veeing her legs. "C-come, K-kitty." She whispered.

Special stayed up on his knees, sort of waddling closer to the bed and where Alicia sat. The sister made another tsking sound and motioned for the ghoul to get back on all fours. She expected him to crawl.

Special dropped down again, finishing his approach on his hands and knees. He settled between her parted legs. He could smell her and he wanted nothing more than to steal a little taste; his mouth damp with excessive saliva. Nothing made him drool like the scent of her desire for him. He kept his eyes trained on her face, no matter how tempting it was to sneak a peek of what the sister had on display before him. Her lace underwear wasn't hiding anything.

"S-speak." Alicia said, looking right down into the sparkling green eyes of her cherished boyfriend.

"And say what, Miss?" Special asked, a little confused.

"N-no." Alicia said firmly. She reached down and took hold of the ghoul's chin. "Sp-speak." She repeated.

Tilting his head, Special got a sort of glazed look in his eyes. He understood what she wanted of him and let a quiet meow come from his mouth.

"Good K-kitty!" Alicia praised, petting over Special's head a few times.

She smoothed over his hair once or twice before running her nails down through it to scratch at his scalp. The ghoul made a few more meow-like sounds and nuzzled his head against her leg. The more he behaved like a kitten, begging for attention the more attention and praise he got. He closed his eyes and started to purr. He rubbed his head over her thighs, making her breath catch and her spine tingle. When Alicia started petting through his hair, with a firmer touch, his quiet meows turned into moans. It felt nice. Very nice.

She let her hands moved down, petting over his neck, jingling the bell on his collar. He continued to lean into her touch, reveling in the softness of her touch over his rough skin. Alicia pet lower, stroking his shoulders and across his back.

The ghoul would meow on occasion, for good measure and extra scratches with her polished nails. His tail flicked and swung slowly behind him. His eyes fluttered as Alicia scratched under his chin, babbling at him in the softest of voices. He sat up on his haunches, setting his hands further up on her thighs. He pressed into her skin, starting to make kneading like motions. On occasion, his claws would protract, catching in the material of her tights.

"N-no." Alicia whispered, not wanting a catch to develop into a full run. She liked the particular pair of tights and would have hated to see them ruined.

Special made a sound like he was sorry but continued to work his hands over her thighs, pressing against them anyway. He dipped his head forward, nuzzling under her chin. His cock twitched and leaked as Alicia pet down over his chest, dragging a nail across one of his nipples.

His head lowered, giving in to the temptation to bury his face between her breasts. It was true that they were rather small but Special loved them just the same. His horns bumped her collarbones and he left small kisses along the skin that spilled out over the cups of her bra. Kisses became licks, smoothing his tongue along the lacy edge. He lifted a hand off one thigh, cupping a breast and thumbing over a nipple that was already hard beneath the lace.

"S-stop." Alicia said when Special started to get too frisky. It felt nice, quite good even, but he was advancing too quickly without her permission. "Get d-down." She demanded, with a sturdy push.

Special dropped back onto the floor, but not without accidentally tearing a run in her left thigh-high. He frowned upon realizing what he'd done but had a small glimmer of hope that maybe she'd punish him for it. He was very aware of the riding crop at her side. He looked at her face, waiting for her to look at him. She was too focused on what he'd just done, looking at the tear in her tights.

"I'm sorry Miss." Special whispered, and truly he was. He'd only intended to get a chance to play with her tits and wound up ruining what she warned him not to. He felt terrible.

"Y-you are, um, y-you're a b-bad k-kitty." Alicia said, finally looking at Special's face. She had a disappointed look in her eyes but also a hint of mischievousness.

The ghoul swallowed hard, licking his bottom lip. His tail rested against the floor, the tip twitching slowly against the carpet.

"A b-bad ki-kitty." Alicia repeated.

Special hummed in response. He cast his eyes downwards. "I am sorry Miss." He said again. "I've been careless." He looked up when he felt her hand at the back of his head. She sifted her fingers in his hair but made no attempt to pull it, or hold it.

"I, um, I th-think m-my k-kitten, um, n-needs a s-sp-spanking." She said.

Her words had the ghoul gushing more pre-cum from his tip but the look in his eyes still reflected the sorrow for what he'd done. He nodded his head in agreement with her words and he meowed quietly.

"G-get up, um, up on th-the b-bed." Alicia said, taking her hand off him as she slipped off the bed.

Special was up on his feet just as hers hit the floor. He looked down at his sweet sister, interested in where her attention had been drawn. She was gazing at his leaking and swollen cock. The ghoul gasped out when she touched it. Her small hand wrapped around his shaft and gave him a few firm strokes.

"M-my g-goodn-ness, K-kitty." Alicia whispered, rolling her eyes up to meet Special's. "S-so h-hard." She gave him another few strokes before tracing along the underside with just two fingers.

Special groaned, the sound guttural. His hips jerked involuntarily as she circled the tip with her index finger. His head flopped back and his eyes closed tightly.

"Y-you h-hard f-for me, K-kitten?" She asked, pulling her hand away the moment he thrust his hips a second time.

He looked at her. "Yes Miss." Special whispered, voice husky with need. He deeply missed the touch of her hand.

"Hmm." Alicia hummed. "'course y-you are." She cooed. "G-get u-up on th-the b-bed!" She said, slapping his ass once.

Special climbed into the bed, knowing exactly how she wanted him. He was on his hands and knees, keeping his tail curled up over his back. He looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, eagerly awaiting his punishment.

Alicia stood at the side of the bed, feet firmly planted on the floor. Her thighs brushed the part of the duvet that hung over the edge of the mattress. She touched Special's right cheek, tracing over it as she picked up the leather crop in her other hand. Her touch moved up, tickling over the small of his back and tracing around the base of his tail.

"Y-your M-miss is, um, is g-going to g-give y-you f-fifteen th-thwacks p-per ch-ch-cheek." She said, closing her fingers around his tail, letting it glide through her hand until she reached the end. "C-can m-my s-sw-sweet K-kitten t-take th-them?" She asked.

"Yes." Special said.

Alicia tutted and gave him a little slap where his right ass cheek joined his thigh.

"Yes Miss!" The ghoul corrected himself.

Alicia hummed, pleased with his correction. "R-ready?" She asked, fixing her grip on the riding crop in her hand.

"Yes Miss." Special said.

Alicia gave no time between his reply and her first few thwacks. The crop came down in seven rapid successions against his left cheek. Special hissed, it stung but it hurt him good. His cock throbbed underneath him.

"S-speak." Alicia said, running her other hand over the reddened skin on his behind.

"Mrow?" Special said.

"Y-yes K-kitty." Alicia said, pulling her hand away to deliver eight hard thwacks to the ghoul's right cheek.

Special cried out a sob. It felt so painfully delightful.

"G-good, m-my k-kitten?" The sister asked and Special meowed softly.

Alicia gave the ghoul another four thwacks on the left cheek. He sobbed out, as she hit skin that had already been sore from prior attention. She waited for less than a couple seconds before cropping him four additional times, completing the first count of fifteen.

Special was crying and whimpering, but did not ask his pretty sister to stop. He was loving it, he truly loved every single thing about it.

Rubbing the bright red skin, Alicia was impressed that she got that kind of color. It wasn't a simple task to get the rosy tints she loved to see against his grey bottom but it wasn't impossible. She took her time, petting over the welts left behind. She soothed the sting with her gentle touch.

"Fuck!" Special called out when the crop came down hard against his right cheek, over and over an additional seven times. His cock twitched and leaked heavily onto the bedding below him.

A total of thirty thwacks came from that riding crop, fifteen per side. Special enjoyed every single one, cock remaining hard and wet. He was close to cumming but knew his Miss wouldn't allow it before she reached her own climax. She wasn't one to deny him long, but if he dared to orgasm before she did, Special would suffer more than the crop. Thing was, nothing that pretty sister of his could do would ever cause him to suffer. Their bond was just too strong.

"G-get up." Alicia said, not giving Special a lot of time to settle from the punishment. "G-get up, a-and, um, b-back on th-the fl-floor."

Once again the pair changed positions. The ghoul knelt down on the floor and the sister moved back into the bed. He looked at her with tearful eyes but a big and broad smile on his lips. He couldn't help but think about how wonderful his pretty Sister Alicia was.

"D-did y-you en-enj-, did y-you en-enjoy y-yourself, K-kitty?" Alicia asked, looking down at her wrecked ghoul.

"Yes Miss." Special whispered. "I am sorry for ruining your tights, Miss. It won't happen again."

"O-of c-course it, um, w-won't, m-my g-good k-kitten." Alicia said. "Y-you l-learned y-you l-lesson." She smiled at him and beckoned him closer.

Special moved closer to her, settling between her legs again but not too close. He was patient as he waited for her to say anything. Whether it was another command or compliment, he just wanted to hear her.

"T-take off my sh-shoes, and um, my t-tights." She said, lifting her leg and running the sole of her shoe down his chest, pressing hard just over his cock once she reached there.

The ghoul's eyes fluttered and a strange guttural moan slipped out. He looked into her eyes once she released the pressure. He took hold of her leg, working the buckle on the strap open. He removed the shoe and let it fall to the floor with a quiet thud. Alicia kept her leg up, waiting for him to roll the thigh-high down her leg. He did, but started slow. He stopped before reaching her knee.

"May I kiss you Miss?" Special asked.

"M-my m-mouth?" She asked, ready to turn him down. He had a task to complete and had more than three quarters of it left to do.

"No Miss." Special whispered, looking at her with a smile. "Your legs please. I love your legs. Ah, maybe one on your belly too. I like that very much as well."

The sister blushed at his compliment. She would never tire of his kind words to her or his kind gestures. She loved how sweet he was and how genuine his love for her was. Special wasn't someone who just said it for her to hear words. He said them because he meant them. He smiled.

"Y-you m-may." Alicia replied, smiling back at him. "B-but I, um, I l-limit y-you."

Special's smile faulted. "Limit me? Why Miss?" He asked.

Alicia tutted at him once more. "D-don't qu-question m-me K-kitty." She said. "Th-three ki-kisses. Th-that is, um, all y-you g-get."

"Yes Miss." Special said.

He thought about what to do. He had three kisses to give her and wished to use them wisely. He did not think too hard, pressing the first kiss to her belly, just under the tattoo of Lucifer she had. The kiss was warm, sweet and a little bit damp and the ghoul was drooling fiercely. It made the sister giggle and Special knew it was the right choice for the first kiss.

He set to work, rolling down one of her thigh-high tights. He pulled it off her leg completely before haphazardly folding it into a rolled ball. He placed his second kiss just above her knee.

"Th-this a-side too." Alicia whispered and gently guided the ghoul's attention to her other leg.

He rolled down the last one of her tights and pressed a kiss to the top of her foot. The kiss made the sister's belly flutter and she almost regretted telling him only three. 

"What now, Miss?" Special asked.

He remained kneeling between her legs. He was still, but his tail swung lazily behind him. His eyes lit up in excitement as he watched her reach behind herself and unclasp her bra. The lacy material went lax before sliding down her arms. She pulled it away and smiled when Special was immediately staring at her tits.

"A, um, a r-re-reward f-for b-being my g-good K-kitty." Alicia said quietly. "C-cmon."

Special crawled towards her, completely closing the gap between them. He leaned in, tracing his nose along the under curve of her breast. He tilted his head up and flicked his tongue against her nipple and her breath caught. Special liked that, so he flicked his tongue one more time, same side, before he took the stiff and rosy peak into his mouth, sucking gently on it.

Alicia moaned softly. Her hands moved to the back of his head, petting through his hair and tickling behind his ears. Her breath caught every time he swirled his tongue around the stiff peak of her nipple. She gasped out when he took the other side by surprise, biting down on the pink nub.

The ghoul based every single thing he did on her reaction. It's how it often went between them. He licked and nipped and sucked Alicia's breasts, using his fingers to toy with the side not getting his full attention. He flicked and squeezed, he murmured into her soft skin. Alicia whimpered and gasped and her body shivered as her sex throbbed for attention. She never knew a man (or woman) that could work her up with nipple play as much as her ghoul did.

When Special decided had his fill of fun, playing with her tits, he started to kiss down her body. He knew her whimpering was a sign she was ready to take their game a step further. He knew the time to tease was over. He nibbled down her torso, nuzzling her chubby belly. He sat back, closing his eyes as she very quickly stroked a horn between her middle and index fingers. Just two hurried motions, up and down, up and down before she pulled her hand away.

"Miss?" Special whispered, opening his eyes and peering up at Alicia.

"Hmm?" The sister hummed, feeling rather good from the simple act of playing their little game and all the not so simple things they'd been up to.

"May I lick you?" The ghoul asked.

"M-my k-kitten w-wants to, g-give m-me ki-kitty ki-kisses?" Alicia said in a babying voice. She was very into the game still, despite her desire to get serious about cumming.

Special meowed loudly and headbutted her knee. It was all for show, for his Pretty Sister Alicia. He gave his head a shake, jingling the bell around his neck.

"Y-yes." The sister whispered. She wanted it.

Special started innocently enough. Flicking his tongue over her legs. Up and down each shin he went, giving her little kitty kisses. They made her giggle and her amusement fueled his drive to keep going. Little flicks of his tongue went up and over a knee. When the warm wet heat of his tongue reached the softer skin of her thigh, Alicia moaned softly.

"D-does my, um, d-does m-my good K-kitty w-want more?" She asked, spreading her legs further apart. "D-does he w-want t-to, to m-make h-his M-miss e-even ha-hap-happier." The sister was deeply aroused already, sex dripping and begging for attention. 

"Yes Miss." Special whispered, nostrils flaring and his tail flicked side to side. "May I taste you?" She smelled positively delicious.

"P-please." Alicia whispered.

The ghoul was quick to bury his face between her thighs. He ran his nose along the damp patch on her underwear. He growled low in his throat, driven crazy by her scent. His tongue was not far behind, licking her through the material, making her moan loudly.

Special pulled back, landing wet kisses on both of her thighs. He was tempted to bite but she hadn't asked for that. He kissed over her mound, then lower, licking the line of her slit through the lace, waiting impatiently for the direction to remove the underwear. He alternated between kisses and licks, gently pressing his horns into her soft belly. He started to bite at the lace, pulling at it in hopes she'd give in to his neediness.

"Y-you c-can, um, t-take th-them off m-me, K-kitty." Alicia said, mind already swimming.

The wet heat of his mouth and the gentle scratch from the damp lace against her most sensitive parts was almost enough to get her there. She didn't want to tumble over the edge until his tongue was lapping at her clit and his fingers were pushed up inside.

Special wasted no time, pushing aside the lace instead of removing the underwear. He licked her hungrily, gliding his long black tongue up and down her folds. He hummed, happy as anything, getting to taste his sweet sister. She was truly his favorite flavor and the quiet pants and whimpers she made for him were the most excellent sounds to grace his ears. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, carefully avoiding his sharp teeth. He flicked against it until she was breathing heavily. Special eased back when he knew she was close. He enjoyed teasing her.

Alicia took hold of the ghoul's head, twisting the fingers on both hands into his hair. She pulled him against her, giving him no other choice but to keep going. And he did. He kissed and licked and sucked. He drew louder moans and shaking cries from his pretty sister. His hand moved up, circling a single finger around her hole. He used slow and lazy strokes of his tongue against her clit before sinking his finger into her. He pulled it back out, and pushed in two. He curled those fingers, finding her g-spot immediately. He pressed her inner wall and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"S-satan Almighty!" She cried, releasing his hair and slammed her fists onto the bed at either side. Her eyes were tightly closed. She wrapped her legs around his upper back and she was starting to shake. He worked her with his skilled tongue and started to pump his fingers in and out.

"F-fu-fuck y-y-yes." Alicia whimpered, feeling the heat coiling and ready to burst.

She fisted her one hand into the duvet and brought the other down, seeking contact with one of Special's horns. She stroked the thing and it had the ghoul mewling against her labia. The vibrations were enough to push her over the edge and her orgasm shook her to the core. Her legs tightened around him, squeezing his torso between her knees. She rocked her hips forward, grinding on his face as the climax tore through her.

Special didn't pull back, pressing down on her inner walls, flicking his tongue in a gentle assault on her clit. He slipped a third finger in and pumped his fingers in and out, working her with such fury she orgasmed a second time, then right into a third, crying out and arching her back, pushing him away as her body crashed into stimulation overload, squirting her release. He sat back, looking up at her from his place on the floor. He wished he could see her face at that moment but was content with watching her twitch with aftershocks. He licked his fingers clean, ran his tongue over his lips and chin. He savored the taste of her.

"K-kitty." Alicia eventually whispered, patting the mattress.

Special rose to his feet and climbed into bed. He curled up around Alicia, his Miss, and settled down. He was content to let her come around before they would continue their play. He wrapped his tail over her thigh, nuzzling up close to her, purring in her ear.

There was little time to relax, as Alicia was all too aware of her boyfriend's big, hard cock settled against the small of her back. She'd cum, multiple times in fact. She wished to give him the same courtesy… and she knew just how to do that.

"D-does m-my K-kitty w-want his M-miss to, um, f-fuck him?" Alicia asked.

"You mean, you'd like me to bottom, Miss?" Special inquired, already sold on the idea as he was every single time she offered.

"Mhmm, K-kitten." Alicia said, looking into his eyes and petting over his cheeks. "Y-you l-love wh-when y-your, um, your M-miss fills y-your h-hole."

"Yes. Yes I do Miss. Please Miss." Special said enthusiastically.

"G-get my h-har-harness." Alicia said, sitting up. She climbed off the bed, straightening her underwear as it had been twisted from previous activities.

The ghoul climbed up on his knees and moved to the place the harness was set at the foot of the bed. He enjoyed helping his pretty sister into the thing almost as much as he enjoyed what was to happen once it was on. He knew well enough that Alicia could easily slip into the harness on her own so he treated it like a privilege; he was honored to do this.

"I am ready when you are, Miss." Special whispered, turning to his girlfriend with the harness in his hands.

"I, um, I am r-ready." Alicia said and waited until Special was down on the floor, on his knees again, before stepping into the harness he so nicely held open for her.

With its straps up and around her legs, she turned her back to him, allowing the ease of setting it over her hips and securely fastening it. There were two pulls that would tighten the pieces that hugged her thighs. The back portion was designed like a corset and she got a good thrill as the ghoul tightened the ribbonesque laces.

"Not too tight, Miss?" Special asked once it was done.

Alicia turned back to face him. She looked down into his eyes, petting back through his hair.

"N-not t-too tight." She whispered. It was perfect, tight enough to stay in place but tied so very comfortably. "Y-you are, um, y-you a-are m-my good, m-my g-good k-kitten." She praised, raking her nails back through his hair, down the sides of his neck, to give him scritches behind his pointed ears.

Special closed his eyes, starting to purr again. He leaned into her touch, eagerly waiting for the next step. He was curious if she'd picked out which of the dildos she'd use or if she left the choice up to him. He liked when he got to choose on his own best, but her choice was also pleasurable each time as well.

Alicia loved, just loved when her boyfriend purred and when it happened because of something she did, she loved it more. She kept one hand back behind his ear, lightly scratching her nails over his skin. Her other hand, she moved to the front of his body, setting it at the base of his throat, below the collar. She could feel the little vibrations as he continued to purr contentedly.

"D-does my g-good k-kitty w-want to p-pick o-out a, um, a c-cock f-for his Miss?" She asked, stroking over his chin with her thumb.

"Yes Miss." Special said enthusiastically. "Please Miss." The ghoul was so very excited to get to pick. His pretty sister had a nice assortment. He wondered if his favorite was one of the night's options.

"G-go s-sit in, um, on th-the b-bed." Alicia said, pointing to the mattress beside them. "I, um, I a-am going t-to g-get the-them out, um, of m-my s-suitcase. J-just, um, wait."

Special got up off the floor and climbed up into the bed one more time. He sat down on his knees, waiting patiently. He was very still, aside from the gentle tick and swish of his tail. He tried to stop it from moving but it was like the appendage had a mind of its own. He was quiet, had stopped purring.

"I s-said s-sit." Alicia said, giving the ghoul a stern glare when she couldn't quite get the firm tone. "N-not kn-kneel. Sit, um, w-with y-your legs o-over the, um, s-side."

Special moved quickly to right his position, sitting at the edge of the bed. His feet dangled over the side. His tail continued to swish and twitch behind him.

"I'm sorry, Miss." He said, looking at Alicia.

"I, I kn-know K-kitty." Alicia said and gave her boyfriend a soft smile. She reached over to touch his cheek, running her fingers along the rough surface. "I, um, I sh-should h-have been m-more c-clear."

The ghoul said nothing, just looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He licked his lips and let his gaze drop to her behind as she turned to walk away from the bed. Special loved everything about Alicia, and her nice plump rear was no exception. He itched to touch her cheeks, give them a squeeze between his claws but it wasn't the time for that, not while they were involved in their playtime. He started to drool more heavily when she bent over to dig through the suitcase on the floor. He began to pant quietly, very pleased with the sight before him.

When Alicia straightened back up and turned towards Special once more, she held onto two very different dildos, one in each hand. She had a broad collection of the toys that fit into her harness at home, but since they were away for the time, she'd only packed two varieties. One had been her particular favorite, a bright purple color and of average size. It was definitely phallic in design but not very realistic. It was nicely tapered and studded with little bumps that drew moaning whimpers from her ghoul when she used it with him. The other was Special's favorite, a more realistic shape that was short but not too short, and thick. He liked the feeling of it filling him up and moving inside him. 

The ghoul shuddered, quite thrilled with his choice options. He didn't mind the limited variety either, thinking about how it might make his choice easier. Sometimes he was just too indecisive. He started to bounce in place, feeling giddy and overwhelmingly excited.

"D-down on th-the fl-floor." Alicia commanded. "C-come."

Special slipped off the mattress, dropping onto his hands and knees, and crawled towards his pretty sister. There was a sway in his hips and in his shoulders. His tail flicked, just the tip, as it dragged along the floor behind him. He sat back on his haunches, looking up at her. Their position put him level with her soft belly and he was tempted to lean in and give it a kiss. He knew it was against the rules, however, so he remained still, awaiting her next direction.

The sister held her hands out towards Special and made sure to meet his gaze before speaking again. She knew she had his full attention, always did in these kinds of scenarios and most other times as well. He adored her to pieces and she knew it; she felt the same about him.

"P-pick one, K-kitty." She whispered. She turned each of the dildos so the bases sat flush in her small palms and the ends were pointed towards the ghoul.

Special took a moment to consider his options and leaned towards the purple one. He held eye contact as he moved forwards, sliding his tongue out and licking over the silicone shaft. He sat back and waited for what was to come next.

"Y-you w-want th-this one, K-kitty?" Alicia said, keeping the purple dildo held in place as she pulled the other back and out of view.

Special nodded his head. "Yes Miss." He whispered, with wide eyes.

"O-okay m-my s-sw-sweet k-kitten." Alicia cooed, tossing the other away, landing it in close proximity to the open suitcase. "Y-you w-want to, um, to p-put i-it in f-for y-your M-miss?"

Special nodded again, that time more rapidly and enthusiastically. The ghoul was drooling again. He licked his lips and down over his chin. He retained eye contact the whole time, as he knew he was meant to do.

Alicia passed him the toy, taking the time to pet over his hands, tracing his fingers and running her own over his wrist during the exchange. She stepped back, waiting without saying anything for the ghoul to secure the dildo into the harness. She liked to let him do that part, knowing he enjoyed the task. She watched him until it was done and waited until he sat back before she continued.

The ghoul was still, aside from the occasional flick of his tail. His arms were down, resting at his sides. He started to make quiet mewling sounds when Alicia reached out and touched his horns with her thumbs. Her hands were set at either side of his head and her attention to the horns was slow and deliberate. Up and down, she stroked their short lengths, the smooth bone like material a pleasing feeling under the pads of her thumbs. It wasn't long before the mewling got louder and the ghoul was shaking with need. He kept his eyes on her face and licked his lips when she stepped closer to him. His cock was dripping thick amounts of pre-cum into the carpet.

The purple piece of silicon, strapped to Alicia's pelvis bumped his chin and he instinctively kissed the tip. It was obvious that Alicia got no physical stimulation from the action but seeing him do it sent waves of pleasure throughout her small frame. She gave her hips a gentle roll, nudging the dildo against his drool-damp lips.

"O-open." She whispered, threading her fingers back through Special's hair. "G-good K-kitty." She praised when his lips parted and she was able to slip the dildo into his wet mouth.

Special was all too happy to lick over and suck the strap-on, earning pleased sounds and whispered praises from his pretty sister. He let her control his head motions, pulling him onto and pushing him off her artificial cock. He moaned around the piece, taking each thrust and roll of her hips, as Alicia fucked his mouth. It was all a power play and he was living for it. The ghoul loved submitting to his Miss and would do anything she asked of him. He was grateful Alicia allowed him to close his eyes for the duration, as she began to thumb over his horns again and he was pushed closer to an orgasm.

Once Alicia decided it had gone on long enough she roughly pushed Special back. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her face. She was grinning and her cheeks were flushed. The ghoul was panting heavily, chin and neck covered in his own saliva. She took her hands out of his hair, off of his head and let them fall to her sides. Once her hands were off him, he slumped forward, pressing his head down onto the floor. He was crying but it wasn't from pain or upset. He was just extremely worked up.

"D-do y-you w-want me, um, me t-to f-fuck y-you n-now?" Alicia asked, pulling him up by the back of his neck.

"Yes." He said, almost whining it. "Yes Miss, please." He pushed back against her hold on his neck, meeting her eyes with an intense stare.

"Uh, up o-on th-the b-bed." She commanded and Special clambered to his feet. He nearly stumbled in his rush, much too excited. He'd been anticipating the moment all night. He enjoyed playing their game but he really liked it when she fucked him.

"How do you want me, Miss?" He asked, looking at her from his place standing by the foot of the bed.

"O-on all f-fours, K-kitty." Alicia said and walked over to where the ghoul stood.

She waited until he was kneeling on the mattress before she gave his ass a quick, barehanded slap. Special groaned in appreciation, silently hoping for another. Alicia had a firm hand and he preferred it to the crop they'd used earlier. He did enjoy both means of pleasured pain but there was something about her hand that he just liked better.

The ghoul crawled towards the middle of the bed and settled down on his hands and knees. He kept his head up, peering back over his shoulder to look at Alicia. She returned to the suitcase, pulling out a bottle of lube before joining her special ghoul on the bed. She knelt down behind him, giving him another quick slap that had him calling out in surprise.

"Y-you w-were a, um, v-very g-good K-kitty for y-your M-miss th-this e-evening." The sister said, setting the bottle down at her side.

She used both of her hands to caress over his ass, a palm on each cheek. She rubbed over the slightly rough skin, a little red from the earlier whipping and more recent spanks. She loved the way the rosy tint stood out against his grey skin. The flushed color a nice reminder of how he'd been taught his lesson for his little mishap with the tights. Leaning over, Alicia pressed her lips to a place where the crop bruised the curve of his cheek. The gentle peck sent a tingle up the ghoul's spine.

"Please Miss." Special whispered. "Please fuck me." His volume was quiet but it was all desperately needed.

Alicia understood that and decided to not delay much more. She was definitely pleased with his behavior during their playtime and was thrilled to reward him in the manner of buying her silicone cock deep into his ass. She picked up the bottle of lube. She poured some into her hand and stroked over the purple dildo to coat it. Once it was sufficiently covered in the slick liquid, Alicia dabbed some against Special's asshole. She had no intention to stretch him beforehand but was very adamant about making sure both his hole and they strap-on were adequately lubed up and slick.

Special held his breath as his girlfriend got into position behind him. He could feel the slick toy glide between his cheeks, the raised nubs feeling uniquely good against his hole and surrounding areas.

"R-ready f-for m-me Kitty?" Alicia asked, taking a hold of her boyfriend's hips.

"Yes Miss." Special sighed, feeling the dull ache of being filled as the dildo slipped into his hole. His muscles stretched to take and soon he felt nothing but the pleasure. "Oh fuck. Yes Miss." The ghoul wailed once Alicia's pelvis was pressed flush to his ass.

Alicia gave the ghoul some time to adjust to being filled before she planned on moving. When he completely relaxed She took one hand off one hip. She took a hold of his tail, quite close to the base. She gave it a very gentle tug and Special wrapped the remaining length around her arm. The wrap was loose but not without some control. He was holding her just as much as she held onto him. It wasn't something most ghouls would be okay with but he trusted his pretty Sister Alicia not to yank too hard on the tail. Her other hand stayed on his hip and she squeezed her fingers to tighten her grip.

"Move." Special cried.

The sister released his hip and gave his ass a slap. "K-kitty d-doesn't tell, um, M-miss, wh-what to d-do!" She said, with a sharp edge.

Special cried out, surprised by the slap. "Sorry Miss." He said. "Just got too excited."

Alicia started a steady paced thrusting against her ghoul. She pulled out and slammed back in. She was small but she was strong where it counted. She fucked Special hard and deep, as deep as the dildo would allow anyway.

It seemed to be just enough, drawing loud moans and growling mewls from the ghoul. Alicia thrust her hips in, rolled them, and pulled back out. The repetition has Special losing his mind. His head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut. He was drooling and also biting his lower lip. His cock was ridiculously hard, twitching and leaking. Alicia had him close, very close.

"Y-you l-love m-my d-dick, d-don't y-you?" Alicia asked, breathless from exertion. She wasn't going to be giving up, knowing that Special was enjoying it.

"Y-yes Miss." Special whispered, gasping and rocking his hips back to meet her thrust for thrust. "Yes, I love it." His gasps turned to sobs as the little raised nubs on that purple toy massaged over his prostate. "Oh! Fuck. Oh fuck Miss." He cried.

Alicia pulled her arm from the entwined curl of the ghoul's tail. She moved that hand down underneath him. She grasped his cock, so hard and hot. She used the available pre-cum as lube to stroke him with fury. She slammed her hips, pushing as deep as she could.

"C-cum f-for me K-kitty." She whispered, working the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" Special cried, crashing over his edge and cumming hard and heavy over his Pretty Sister's fingers.

He slumped down and Alicia pulled out, moving to lay down at his side. The ghoul was growling and shaking through the orgasm. The sister pet over his back, whispering quietly in his ear, telling him what a good little kitten he was for her. She peppered little kisses along the side of his face until he calmed.

Long minutes passed but eventually Special came around from his post orgasmic haze. He turned his head to look at his girlfriend. A lazy smile crossed his drool drenched lips. He leaned closer, seeking her mouth out for a kiss. It was slow and lazy.

Alicia pushed the ghoul over, rolling him onto his back. She crawled onto his middle, cupping his cheeks in her hand.

"I, um, I l-love y-you, Sp-special." She murmured, kissing him deeply.

He hummed his reply, a note of agreement. He loved her too. More than anything else in both worlds he called home. Special believed he was the luckiest ghoul in existence and his proof was settled on his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no plans to extend this spin off but I might add a third chapter in the future if the fancy strikes me.
> 
> I hope this was okay. I stayed up all night editing to make sure it was good enough.
> 
> 🖤🖤🖤  
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just felt like writing this, so I did. If you took the time to read it, thank you so much. I appreciate you from the bottom of my 🖤
> 
> If you'd like, and haven't already, check out my other works.


End file.
